Together We Stand
by HiHelloIWeird
Summary: Soul is in the Black Room talking with the oni, who apparently can infect Maka with the Black Blood some how. The only way he won't is if Soul gives in to the madness. Will Soul be able to conquer this on hiw own or will he lose to his own madness.


**My newest Soul Eater story! I'm so happy I finally finished this I've been working on it for a while now.**

**Anyway since I havn't been putting it in my stories I'll put it now, I don't own Soul Eater. If I did all SoMa Fans right now would get their wish to see them dating.**

* * *

In a room covered in total darkness a spotlight appears. Underneath said light sits a white haired young man in a pin stripe suit. His eyes are shut and a somber melody begins drifting through the room.

"Soul…" A voice comes out from the surrounding darkness

"Hey Soul!" The light expands and atop a table sits a little demon, with two horns and scarlet skin. He jumps off the table and walks up to Soul.

"Hey, why are you wasting your time just sitting there come on give in play something you know you want to." The oni points one of its fingers into the darkness where another light comes on revealing a piano and its bench.

"Come on give into desire give in to what you want! Play and let out all that pent up madness." The oni lets out a large grin, his eyes flaring with madness and an evil intent.

Soul merely cracks open an eye to look at the piano, then immediately shuts it opting to ignore the demons pleas. "Naw, I don't feel like it besides I'd rather not perform for someone like you." A slight smile is present on his face as the oni's smirk falls and he goes into deep thought.

The oni's maniacal grin returns to his face as he slowly strides away. Soul can hear his footsteps and begins to relax again, until he hears his footsteps stop.

"Well if you won't play for me how about your cute little meister then would you play for her?"

Soul's relaxed attitude disappears all that's left in its place is anger and a slight hint of fear

"I could go and get her for you if you'd like." The oni casually points at a curtain along the wall that unfurls and reveals a door, his smile growing as he walks towards it his footsteps slow and haunting

Soul's eyes shoot open and he violently gets up out of his chair knocking it over. He quickly walks over to the demon and grabs him by the collar.

"Don't you dare bring Maka into this you little bastard, or I swear if anything happens to her, I'll bet your sorry ass to a bloody pulp!" Soul's eyes seethed with anger and this only made the demon's grin grow larger.

"Well touchy aren't we especially when she comes into the picture." The little oni grabbed his arm in an attempt to pull him off.

Soul's grip only tightened "I won't ever let you hurt her. You twisted bastard, so don't even try anything." The oni was slightly chocking now, so Soul let him go and he dropped to the floor.

Soul regained his composer and walked back to the chair picking it up and deposited himself in it. The oni now coughing and trying to stand stares at Soul with only slight irritation. Soul sat in the chair with his back to the demon, of which he was wishing would die in the most brutal of ways he could think of. Soon after he picked himself up the oni walked back in front of Soul who once again attempted to sit in silence.

"Soul you should know very well now that I couldn't possible do anything to her. Her soul prevents me from even entering her body."

He was right Maka's anti-magic wavelength destroyed everything evil, the black blood was no exception. Though even knowing this he'd still never let his guard down as long as the black blood was around. Soul merely sat in silence both eyes shut; he was relaxed again.

"Unless of course…" The oni's insane grin came back. Soul stiffened though he refused to let the oni notice so his eyes remained closed.

The oni soon walked away from Soul his grin never faltering "Unless of course she was to willingly give in to me of course."

Soul didn't move he barely even breathed in his inner most thoughts he was mulling over the idea of whether she'd really give in or not. He knew very well she was too smart to even consider the thing, hell she hates the fact that he had it and knew all too well what the black blood did to him. She couldn't possible ever want to go insane after what happened during her battle with Chrona, he knew indefinitely that some of the stuff she did still embarrassed the crap out of her. He couldn't think of a single thing that would make her willing enough to take even a hint of the stuff again, she still hated the fact that she was the reason he had it, even though he continually told her it wasn't her fault and that it was his duty as a weapon to protect her at any cost. That's when it dawned on him and his calm face had quickly vanished as it did. His eyes shot open and he nearly jumped out of the chair.

"Bingo Soul! That's exactly what she'll do, you know as well as I do that she'd jump at the offer." The grin on the oni's face had only grown larger if that was possible.

Soul still had his back to him as he sat in the chair, but his fury was growing as gripped on the chair handles with all his might he eyed the demon, almost filled to the brim with rage.

"You know she'll obediently comply Soul. Face it I'm right" The oni once again took his place on the table quite amused with how things were going.

Soul gritted his teeth and could barely control himself. He did know, he knew all too well that she'd do anything if it could help him. She did all she could to make sure he didn't get to badly hurt during battle. She would take on tons of extra credit work and put all the credit into his grades to keep them good. Soul couldn't breathe he was lost in a flood of emotions ranging from terror to hatred to guilt.

"Maka…" Soul placed a hand on his head his elbow on the armrest his stress over her well being was growing he thought more and more about it. He couldn't deny it. Maka being his ever kind, strong, brave, stubborn meister he knew, if she could take the black blood out of him she would in a heartbeat, even if it meant putting her own sanity at risk.

As Soul sat there silently the oni could feel every wave of emotion Soul felt. His smile slowly growing as Soul's stress did. "Well then Soul what will you do? Your little meister will obviously choose to save your sorry soul, no matter what it costs her. So what will you do, will you let her make the ultimate sacrifice for you or will you give in to your madness? If you do I'll forget about taking your little girlfriend's soul."

The oni was winning this game it was as plain as day. In either of the choices he had the oni would win and he'd lose Maka. Soul was losing himself to the madness and if he was completely taken he'd lose the most precious thing to him forever.

The oni could tell Soul's will was weakening and his smile became more and more insane. Soul soon slowly got up out of the chair he knew he had no choice; he'd protect his meister to his last breath. The oni grinned wildly as Soul walked over to the piano. Fully aware that if he were to play he'd lose all reason and self discipline to insanity.

As Soul stood over the piano his mind trailing the last happy thoughts he could think of for this situation his mind wandered to his beloved meister. She was his whole world. She may have had a small chest, but he still thought she was beautiful. She might have had a bad temper, but to him she was the kindest person in the world. She was his savior, an angel that guided him out of the darkness of his past and helped him walk on to the future. He loved her with all his soul and to protect her he was willing to lose everything even her.

Soul slowly opened the piano's cover and took a seat on the bench, his hands poised and ready. He smirked and a single tear ran down his face, landing on the key board ironically on G. He laughed a little at this. "I guess I'll never get to tell you how I feel Maka, I hope at least you can sense the feelings coming from my soul right now. Goodbye…"

As Soul's hands were about to slam down on the keys, a sudden surge of emotions not his own, came over him. "Soul please don't leave me…" His eyes widened it was Maka. He was right as his emotions flared in his soul she felt every single pulse. She knew what he was about to do, but not why. She was not in his soul but that didn't stop her from trying to talk him out of it, "Soul you idiot! Please don't leave me here all alone! Whatever that stupid demon is telling you, ignore it! You have to please…"

Soul was still, his hands barely above the keys. The oni could not hear Maka and his insane grin was ever present, but he was getting impatient. "What are you waiting for Soul? If you don't start playing soon I'll just go and cut your beloved little meister the deal! You know she'll take it, so what the hell are you waiting for play! Give in!"

Soul's eyes shifted from the oni to the keyboard, Maka's pleas still going through his head. "Soul you can't believe him I'm begging you, whatever he's using to trick you don't listen whatever it is that's wrong we can deal with it together. Please Soul come back to me…"

Soul was beginning to sweat he was torn, the oni's threats or Maka's cries, he couldn't decide. Was he going to give up his sanity to protect Maka even at the price of giving her up forever, or was he going to giving in to Maka's cries at the risk of her losing her soul.

Both sides were trying to convince him, one crying the other shouting. His heartbeat quickened, he thought he might faint from the pressure if that was possible in his soul. He made his decision and his hands lowered onto the keys and he brushed them lightly. "This is the only way you alone could be saved" Soul thought. The oni grinned and started cackling. Soul was about to play. His hands curled on the keys into place as they did every time he was about to perform, just then Soul felt something.

He felt a slight warmth and squeeze on his hand, he drowned out the demon's laughter and listened for Maka's voice. "Soul I know all my cries and begging might not reach you in there… Dammit! I hate feeling this helpless, why do you do this to me you moron, can't you realize I love you too much to lose you…"

Soul paused, she loved him… Was his depressed mind playing trick on him or did she just say she loved him? He once again paused his mind flashed with all the desperate situations they'd been in together and still ended up on top. He smirked again, but this time with confidence.

The oni was still laughing, but stopped when he felt Soul's sudden flash of confidence. "Hahahahah!" Soul had suddenly gone into a laughing fit his hand dropped from the keyboard. The demon was in shock what had happened to cause this sudden change, had he already succumb to the madness from the stress? Was he just too scared to play and tried avoiding to by laughing like a mad man. "She loves me." Soul said in almost a whisper, but loud enough for the oni to hear him.

"What?" asked the now very confused demon. Still chuckling Soul turns to the demon and says "Well you little fucker I don't think anything you say to me could compete with what I just heard Maka say, so stop trying I'm not going to give in to my insanity so just deal with it." The little fucker, as Soul put it, was now more confused than ever and could only say, "What…" Again Soul let out a very loud amused laugh, as he said "Let's get things straight now shall we? I'm going to guess you can't hear Maka cry her eyes out right now because she can feel my soul giving in to the madness, but I'm pretty sure she'll stop soon. Anyway I'm not giving in to this bull shit called Black blood got it." Soul smirked his head low his bangs covering his eyes.

"And pray tell why, the sudden change in mind. Did her pathetic cries for you, that you say you hear, convince you to save yourself at her own risk?" The oni looked at soul his eyes angry, but still calm.

Soul's eyes rose to the oni's with hatred flashing in them, but still they held his over welling happiness "Don't call her pathetic you piece of shit, and it's only because of what she said that changed my mind."

"Oh and what did she say?" The oni became indifferent slightly planning on how he could turn this around again

Soul chuckled for a third time" She said she loved me…" Soul said softly, as he smiled gently

The oni was very confused now " What? That's what she said? Well then shouldn't this only increase your desire to protect her! Why won't you play now because of that?" Soul turns back to the piano and closes the cover then pushes the bench in with his foot.

"Because you moron, I won't break her heart again by leaving her. It took so long for her to trust men again after what happened to her parents and here she says she loves me. The funny thing is I she tells me now in such a dire situation." He chuckles "I didn't know she was a drama queen." He soon starts cracking up and looks at his stumped embodiment of madness.

Soul sighs happily "Well since she said that it just reminded me of all the times we almost died, but still ended up winning and it's convinced me that no matter what happens to either of us together we could probably make it out alright even this be damned blood."

"Hehe… we'll see." chuckled the oni

"Yeah whatever."

"You know you're putting her at great risk right?"

"Even so, I know if worse comes to shove well beat you." Soul starts walking to the door and grabs the knob.

"By the way don't even think of going near her if you know what's good for you." With that said Soul opened the door and walked through leaving his little Black Room.

Soul opens his eyes and sees Maka lightly hiccuping in her sleep, her head laying on his bed and her hand gripping his. He grins and sits up. "Maka…" Soul calling her name shocks her awake her eyes stare at him she grips harder on his hand, her eyes are a tad bloodshot from crying. "Soul…"

"It's alright Maka I'm here." Soul says gentle gripping her hand in response. Maka's eyes form tears and she leaps forward and hugs Soul.

Soul hugs her back bringing her close to himself as she cries it out on his chest "Soul you jerk! Don't scare me like that ever again I was so worried I thought lost you for a second!" Soul just tightened his hug "You don't ever have to worry about me going anywhere Maka I'll always be by your side." Maka looks up, Soul can only smile gently at her and he slowly closes the remaining space between them till their lips connect. It's a short kiss, but none the less satisfying to them both. " And Maka…" Soul starts as he breaks the kiss, a smirk coming over his face as he leaned in right next to her ear and whispers "Thanks for telling me you love me."

Maka blushed into a light shade of red that almost covered her whole face "Y-you h-heard that."

Soul continues to smirk "Duh you dope, I heard everything you said! Oh and by the way ." Maka looks at Soul his smile gentle again "I love you to." He kisses her for a second time this one longer, but still chaste.

As they break Soul lays his head on Maka's shoulder and says "I'll stay by you for as long as time allows, no matter what we go through I'll always be there for you." Maka smiles and in returns says "I was already planning to stick by you till the end, you didn't need to tell **me** that."

Soul smirked into her shoulder, the oni's insistent remarks not even registering to him as they embraced each other, happily. Both of their thoughts in synch saying "No matter what we face if we face it together we can beat it."

* * *

**Yay! A new story If you like it please review for me I'd love the feedback so I could either write better or get a little writers boost to write more.**

**Anyway Review Please! ^x^**


End file.
